random_enountersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fates of Undertale
The Fates of Undertale is Random Encounter's first music video based off of the game Undertale. Description Frisk is given Undertale for Christmas on Steam and Sans, Toriel, and Flowey come to help him play, all sung to the tune of Spear of Justice. Links iTunes Amazon YouTube Lyrics (All) We Three Fates of Undertale Beckon you to play Spare our lives or harvest our souls It's up to you either way (Sans) Hey bud you okay? No need to freak out or anything. It's just singing. (Flowey) And Murder! I mean music. (Toriel) Poor Dear. We're here to help you. (Frisk) Help me what?! (Toriel) Play Undertale! (Toriel) Use your love Instead of your strength, To make your foes your friends. Every drop of innocent blood Will change how the story ends Though our king desires your soul, A Pacifist will see It only takes a thoughtful act To set all monsters free (Sans) No pressure or anything. (Flowey) Yeah, REAL freedom is not letting some goatmom tell you how to play (Toriel) Excuse me? (Sans) Hey if anyone has a bone to pick. I'm sure this kid is full of them. (Frisk) That's not funny! (Sans) Yeah I get that alot. (Sans) Still you seem nice You may slip once or twice Who am I to judge or blame? But I'll guess I'll keep track Just to give you some flak at the end Of the game Talk or use silence Try murderous violence Hah, I'm kidding. That's a crime And just so you know If you kill off my bro Then you'll have a bad time (Flowey) Golly Gee, that sounds really great But let's try this instead Let's become the angel of death And make every monster dead Kill them all, destroy every beast. Each women, child, and man. Genocide's my only goal, Destruction is my plan. (Flowey) It's kill or be killed (Toriel) No, he is trying to use you, so (Sans) Look I'm kind of a bonehead, (Flowey) That's how you play the game! (Toriel) Don't let Flowey confuse you! I (Sans) not the brainiest guy... but (Flowey) It's kill or be killed (Toriel) Know he aims to seduce you. (Sans) Even goofballs like me can (Flowey) Either way it ends the same! (Toriel) And ruin Undertale! (Sans) Read between the lines. (Flowey) Everyone you loved... (Toriel) Stay determined! They will guide you a- (Sans) If you want to get dunked on, (Flowey) Everyone you knew... (Toriel) -stray. I know that you'll be lied to. You're (Sans) I can give you a hand. (Flowey) Everyone will die... (Toriel) Brave, I can see it inside you! I (Sans) But where's the fun in a neutral run (Flowey) And they will die because of you! (Toriel) Pray you will never fail! (Sans) If you're not friends with Sans? (Frisk) None of this makes any sense to me! (All) We three fates of Undertale, Don't know what you'll do! Every path will impact us all (Sans) For better or worse (Toriel) A blessing or curse (Flowey) Benign or adverse (All) It's up too you! (Frisk) Oh sweet! Someone just gifted me Rocket League! Category:Musicals Category:Video Game Musicals